fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Hawke
Garrett Hawke is the player-controlled protagonist (male version) of the video game Dragon Age II. ''In the game, he is fully voiced and has a fully customizable appearance (This Hawke is the default setting.) Hawke is considered the Champion of Kirkwall and is always ready for a challenging battle. He is strong at heart and fight for what he thinks is right. In Fiction Wrestling, Garrett along with his brother and two sisters are signed to Impact Wrestling's Animated Division, TNA: Animation Action. After the loss against his brother at Genesis 2014, he was fired from the company. He got hired back months later thanks to John Shepard. Background *'Series: Dragon Age *'Species: '''Human *'Age: '32 *'Height: *'Weight: ' *'Companies: '(Currently) TNA: Animation Action, UWE *'Debut: '''2011 *'Status: Active *'Billed from: '''Hightown, Kirkwall (originally from Lothering, Ferelden) *'Allies: 'Marian Hawke (sister), Bethany Hawke (sister), Merrill, Anders, Zevran Arainai, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, John Shepard *'Rivals: 'Carver Hawke (brother), Seto Kaiba, Fenris, Giovanni, Dr. Neo Cortex *'Twitter: '@FlyingHawkeGarrett Wrestling Career 'TNA: Animation Action Garrett and his siblings debuted in Animation Action on March 2011. Even before their game was around (canon there lol), their father Malcolm Hawke was wrestling in there since 2007 when Animation Action came into existance. But in 2010, Malcolm was fired from the company after a Loser Leaves Town Match and shortly after was killed. When the Hawkes debuted, they decided that they would keep their father's legacy alive. Garrett has been doing just that as he's been Animation Tag Team Champion once with Carver (before Carver turned his back on him) and he is the current Animation World Heavyweight Champion. At Genesis 2014, both his and Carver's careers are on the line as they will face off in a 3 Stages of Hell Match for the Animation World Heavyweight Championship. At Genesis Garrett lost in the match after Seto Kaiba appeared and helped Carver get the win. Garrett was allowed the following week for a farewell address. Two months later, Garrett returned to Animation Action under The Dark Phoenix gimmick, a dark threatening personality that was different from him, dressed all in black and his face hidden by a mask and he spoke with a voice modifier. In September 2014, he revealed himself as the Dark Phoenix and also revealed that Shepard hired him back when he got in charge. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Personality Garrett can be understanding and polite, but he can also be sarcastic when he wants to be. If he's mad, he isn't afraid to show it. Personal Life Garrett is the oldest of four siblings (three in the game). Garrett is also in a relationship with Merrill, also from Dragon Age II. In Wrestling Garrett is a bit of an all-rounder, trying out many things in the ring. Finishers *''Champion's Call'' (Northern Lights Brainbuster) *''Hawke Flying'' (Single Rotation Splash) - family finisher *''Hawke's War Cry'' (Spike DDT) Signatures *Argentine Backbreaker *Arm-trap Crossface *Sit-Out Powerslam *Spinning Neckbreaker Nicknames *'"The Male Champion of Kirkwall"' Entrance Themes *"Decadence" by Disturbed (March 2011 - August 2013) *"Absolute Zero" by Stone Sour (August 2013 - Genesis 2014) * "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold (Used during his Dark Phoenix gimmick) * "Had Enough" 'by Breaking Benjamin Championships and Accomplishments 'TNA: Animation Action *Animation World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Animation Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Carver Hawke Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers